A one shot series
by wwefangirlll
Summary: Various different one shots between different couples. Some have a happy ending while others don't have it so lucky. Read to find out the couples and the love story between them.
1. I need my Chandler

Hey guys this is the first one shot of the series, I don't normally do one shots so I hope it's good, but please do give me any feedback and help that you can offer. You'll have to read each one to know who the couples are, and if your favourite pairing were matched together or not. The first couple has two of the most adored superstars, with a rollercoaster of a journey, so you guys should be familiar with the pairing. Anyway hope you guys enjoy and please review xxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of the superstars, nor do I own the TV show Friends in which this particular one shot is some what inspired by.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am!"

"So are you guys gonna work things through or do you think you guys will end things?"

"Honestly at this point I have no clue, I really don't know how this conversation will go Brie" she said worried,

"Nikki you'll be fine, you're fearless, remember?" Brie said shooting a wink at her sister,

Nikki smiled softly, shaking he head at her twin sister,

"Whatever happens though, you know you have me, JJ, Mom and all of the family here to support you, no matter what" she assured,

"I know that, thanks" Nikki smiled,

"It's okay, but just do what is best for yourself and your relationship, that's all you can do"

"I know I know, now wish me luck"

"Good luck sis".

* * *

Nikki took out her keys and finally entered the home in which she had avoided going to for weeks. Although they had been talking everyday on the phone it had been a while since they saw each other in person, so she was nervous. She knew he would be in the kitchen having a glass of red wine as it was 4 o clock, and this was what they normally did at this time everyday they were together at the house.

"Hey" she said as she entered the kitchen,

"Hi Nicole" he said with a small smile on his face,

There was an awkward silence, it was hard to find the words to get the conversation started.

"Come home" he said diving straight to the point,

"John..."

"Please just come home, I am in love with you and I need you here in our home with me"

"You are barely in our so called home, I am in this huge house alone 5 out of 7 nights"

"Nicole you know my work is hectic at the moment, but soon it will clear up"

"When? You will keep getting new movie roles, you will always be welcome in the WWE and your career is your everything right now" she said starting to raise her voice,

"You are my everything, always. My work is just important to me" he said calmly,

"And I 100% get that, it's amazing how far you have come. And I don't ever want you to sacrifice anything in your career for me"

"It's not a sacrifice, it's making effort to spend more time with my future wife"

"And what about kids? I know I said I am fine with just being a wife but I'm not. I can't give up being a mom"

"I never would make you give that up Nicole, I just don't want to have kids when I can't give them my everything"

"I know and I respect that, but I love all of my nieces and nephews so much. And I know, that I want to be a mom more than anything in this world"

"If it means keeping you in my life I would have children with you"

"What?" she said with a smile on your face,

"I can't lose you, and if that means having a child with you then I will."

"So you want children now?" she asked,

"Yes, I am willing to have children"

"Willing?" she asked confused,

"Yes, you were willing to sacrifice children just for our love, if you were willing to offer that, then I can make a sacrifice and give you children"

"So it's a sacrifice?"

"Well kind of, wasn't you sacrificing before?"

"I guess I was" she said softly accepting his point,

"I can't have kids right now obviously, as my career is still important but I will slow down and eventually start a family with you" he promised,

She was silent for a bit, clearly thinking.

"No"

"What?" John asked confused,

"You can't, we can't"

"Can't what?"

"We can't stay together and have kids, when it's not something we both want"

"I do want..."

"No you don't John, you haven't wanted children for years and now suddenly you do?"

"Yes, I am allowed to change my mind"

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you should, just to please me"

"But this is what you wanted" John said confused,

"I know, but I want children with someone who wants to have children, I don't want it to be a sacrifice or because you don't want to lose me. I want the father of my child to have wanted them, to love them with everything they have"

"I am sure when the baby comes I would love them"

"Of course you would, I don't doubt that. But a child deserves more than that. And we both deserve to live the lives we want, with people who actually want the same things as us" she explained,

"But I love you, I can't love anyone else like I do you" he said with tears welling,

"John you will. You didn't think you could move on from your ex wife but you did. I will always love you but I don't believe that we were meant to be. We aren't right for each other John"

"Yes we are"

"No we aren't, you're my Richard"

"Huh?"

"From friends, you know how Monica and Richard were so madly in love with each other. But he didn't want any more children but she wanted to have kids for herself. He was willing to have kids with her if it made her happy and was what she really wanted, but it wasn't what he wanted. She ended things because even though they were in love, she couldn't have kids with someone who didn't want to. But then she fell even more in love with Chandler and they worked, they had kids and were best friends and were happy. I need to find my Chandler in this story"

"What about me in all of this? Where does it leave me?"

"You will find someone too"

"Richard years later was still in love with Monica, he didn't move on so why would I?"

"He probably did later, and you will too. As I said there was a time where you thought you couldn't love again after your wife"

"But now I know what love really is, and I know I have only ever really loved you"

"You will fall in love with someone who is as passionate, dedicated and driven as you. That has such high expectations and ambitions but knocks down every challenge in the way. Someone whose passion is their career. Who doesn't want children. Who is just more compatible with you. Because even though we loved each other we just weren't right for each other, but that means there is someone out there who is"

"But I don't want anybody else"

"And neither do I, but as much as I love you and Monica loved Richard, I need to find my Chandler. And I don't know who Richard ended up with and I don't know who you will, but I know we will be fine, I promise" she said with tears falling down her eyes,

"So this is it?" he said softly,

"I guess it is"

"I love you Nicole" he said kissing her for the last time,

"I love you too. Goodbye John" she said walking out of the kitchen they shared leaving her keys on the table,

"Wait", he called at her,

"I just want you to know that I really do hope you find him, and I hope he is one amazing guy because no body deserves someone as special as you, unless they are the best of the best or unless...unless they're a Chandler" he smiled,

"And I hope you find your Chandler too" she joked which made him giggle slightly,

"Goodbye" he said before she shut the door leaving the home they once shared,

Nikki turned to face the house, she put her arm against the door, and with tears rolling down her face and some how let out a soft smile.

"Bye" she cried.

She removed her hand and walked away from the house towards her car, never turning back as she did so.


	2. I'm sorry

She sat in her locker room, waiting for his match to be over. The other girls had left as the female matches and segments were over, but as he was in the main event, she still had over an hour to kill before Raw would be over. She played Fruit Ninja on her phone trying to pass the time, but to her luck it died on the day she happened to leave her charger at the hotel.

"Great" she said sarcastically throwing her phone into her bag,

'Well I may as well go to cateering and find a friend to talk to' she thought to herself as she left her locker room trying to find someone.

"Hey what you still doing here, you opened the show?" she asked,

"Waiting for Jeff and Matt, we're on the road together"

"Well do you mind if I wait with you?"

"You're my best friend of course you can" he smiled nudging her shoulder softly,

"Why thank you very much" she laughed,

"So how's things with Seth?"

Her smile weakened a bit, but before she gave too much away she managed to enlarge it, before telling him everything was fine.

"Come on, I know you. You can tell me anything"

"We're okay, really. It's just he's so busy being the champ and all, we barely get time together"

"What about on the road and when you guys get back to the hotel"

"He's so tired that when we get into bed he just wants to go straight to sleep"

"And you want to do more" he teased winking at her which led him to receive a stern face,

"Not like that, I mean it would be nice once in a while, but I just want to be able to talk to him. And yeah we talk in the car but it's straight after the show so all we talk about is our matches and storylines"

"Have you told him this? You should talk to him"

"If we had the time to talk I wouldn't be having an issue"

"Well he needs to make the time for you, I know he's busy but he has to make you a priority"

"I don't know it's just weird. He's been busy his entire career on the main roster, being part of the Shield and all. I don't know why suddenly it's different"

"Well you won't know until you ask him"

"You're right" she sighed,

"Tonight!" the man demanded,

"Yes fine tonight"

"Good" he smiled.

The two carried on talking while waiting for their respective party to be finished. Jeff and Matt's tag team match was finally finished so now only the main event was left. The three guys kindly agreed to wait with the brunette. They spoke about Jeff and Matt's family, the times each of them had on the Indies and other typical conversations.

"Hey sweety you ready to go?" he asked kissing his girlfriends cheek,

"Yes been ready for ages now" she joked,

"Sorry, but I am finally done so let's get out of here"

"Okay, bye guys thanks for waiting with me" she said as she got out of her seat,

"No problem, but remember our conversation" he told her,

"I remember, now bye Finn have a good night" she said as she hugged her best friend,

"You too Bayley" he smiled.

"Bye Matt, bye Jeff see you guys next week" she said as she did the same to them.

* * *

"Bayley do you mind driving? I'm exhausted"

"Of course not" she smiled.

"I can't wait to go bed"

"What's new there?" she whispered to herself.

After a 20 minute drive to their hotel they had finally arrived. As usual they spoke about their matches and storylines, Bayley didn't mind that though. She absolutely loved wrestling and she loved that he did just as much as her, but she wanted to talk about other things too once in a while.

She unlocked their hotel door and they let themselves in, he immediately slumped himself down on the bed.

"Can we talk?" she said sitting next to him,

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" he suggested,

"No it can't"

"Then sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us"

"Okay. What about us?"

"I don't know, I just feel distant, like we haven't spent much time together these past months"

"I've just had a super busy schedule since becoming the champion"

"You've been busy since you debuted with the Shield, something is different"

"Nothing is different Bayley, I prom..."

"...don't promise when it's not true. Something is different and I want to know what"

"Nothing is different, I'm just busy and tired."

"Too busy and tired for your girlfriend?" she questioned,

"No of course not"

"Well it sure as hell seems that way"

"Bayley I spend any free time I have with you, we are always on the road together, we spend practically every night together, we see each other at work. What else can I do?"

"You can make time for me when doing all those things. We barely talk, like really talk, not just about the WWE. We haven't had sex in over a month, you barely touch me, we haven't gone on a date for god knows how long. We don't even feel like a couple anymore" she said with tears starting to form in her eyes,

"Hey hey hey, don't cry. I'm sorry Bayley I know it's hard on you but it's hard on me too. We will get through this, I will try to make more of an effort"

"Try or will actually do it?"

"Of course I'll do it"

"Good. I love you Seth" she smiled allowing him to wrap his arms around her,

He smiled back and kissed her on the forehead while still embracing her in a hug.

"I know, now let's get some rest" he said leaving her standing there confused as he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She couldn't lie to herself, she was expecting him to make the effort that night. She thought he would try make her stay up all night talking, or have some hot make up sex. Or at the very least she hoped he would say I love you back, any form affection would have been appreciated, besides a lousy kiss on the forehead. 10 minutes had passed and they were both ready for bed, Bayley entered her side of the bed with her back against him, so that he couldn't see the tears rolling down her eyes. She couldn't help but remember a time where they couldn't keep their hands off each other, where they couldn't stop talking in fact it was hard to get them to shut up, where they would just be complete goofballs around each other. She didn't know at what point things started to change or why, maybe as the years in their relationship increased he felt less of a need to make the same effort. Maybe they were in the serious stage of the relationship where they were more boring, maybe she was boring. She didn't know but she fell asleep that night trying to find the answers.

* * *

A month had passed since Bayley had tried to talk to Seth about their relationship. He spoke to her more often, he now gave her at least 5 minutes before falling asleep luckily for her. She also managed to get some action in which she had no complaints, he was always good in that department. But she was hoping for more than just twice in the entire month, but it was better than nothing at least.

"So things still not good?" Finn asked as he sat next to his best friend,

"How could you tell?" she asked sarcastically,

"Because you look miserable even though you just earned yourself a title opportunity, and the Evolution paperview is coming up, you always love when a women's 'first ever' is happening"

"I do, and I am happy about both of those things. I dunno it's just things haven't improved much"

"Still not getting laid?"

"Oi" she exclaimed as she slapped his shoulder,

"I'm kidding" he laughed,

"Well I am actually, I got two quickies this month, yippie" she said sarcastically,

"Well if you want I can volunteer my services" he joked,

Bayley smiled as she shook her head at her friends flirty comment.

"One day I may just take you up on that" she joked.

"So how long do you have to wait for Seth?"

"Good news he's not in the main event match"

"That's good, shouldn't be too long then"

"Bad news is he has to come out and save Roman, who is in the main event" she said fake smiling,

"Just come back with me and the guys and wait in my hotel room, when Seth arrives you can go back to your room"

"Thanks, but it's okay I'll wait"

"You have over 90 minutes to wait, and I don't know about you but I'm starving, let's get something to eat on the way. Besides he'll be fine on his own it's only a 10 minute drive"

"Okay fine let's go" Bayley said as she leapt out her seat.

* * *

Finn and Bayley walked into his room.

"So any update on your love life?" Bayley questioned as she took a seat on the bed,

"Nope, it's still non existent" he said sitting next to her,

"I'm sure you'll find the right girl soon enough, you're an amazing guy"

"I am not so sure about that"

"You are Finn. You are the most caring, sweet, funny, generous, compassionate and loyal man I know, and you're hot"

"I'm hot?"

"Don't act like you don't know it" she said rolling her eyes,

"Well you're amazing too"

"Now I'm not so sure of that" she mimicked his previous words,

"You are Bayley. You are the most strong, loving, kind, happy, and powerful woman I know, and you're adorable"

"Why thank you" she blushed,

They both smiled appreciating each other's kind words. Finn had always been there for her and always would be, he really was amazing. Their lingering eye contact was lasting too long, but neither dared moved their eyes first. Slowly their face moved closer and closer together until suddenly there was no turning back, their lips were locked together. Finn moved his hands to hold her waist while she grabbed his face, both doing so to close any distance between them. The kiss grew more passionate and as it did so, Bayley had managed to remove his shirt as she laid down allowing Finn to get on top of her. He was just about to start undoing her shirt buttons when a knock on the door immediately stopped the moment, causing them both to jump up.

"It's me Seth open up" he said obviously waiting to collect his girlfriend,

"One second" Finn yelled as he quickly pulled his top back on and Bayley fixed herself up a bit,

"Hey man" Finn said as he opened the door,

"Hey how's it going?" Seth asked as he embraced his friend in a man hug,

"Great, and yourself?" Finn exclaimed,

"Not bad not bad, did you two have fun?"

"Not really we just got a bite to eat" Bayley answered,

"Well do you mind if I take my girlfriend, I didn't have a match tonight so for once after Raw I'm not tired" Seth smiled pulling Bayley into him for a kiss,

"Of course, she's all yours" Finn said awkwardly just trying to forget everything that had just happened,

Bayley and Finn glanced at each other awkwardly, both not knowing what just happened. Why the hell did they just kiss? Finn and Bayley were just friends and she had a boyfriend, she felt like a mess and just wanted to get out, so she quickly said good bye and pulled Seth out and into their room.

* * *

"Hey baby" Seth said as he pulled Bayley closer to him,

"Hey, how was the segment?"

"No work talk, tonight is just about you and me" he smiled,

Bayley shot a fake smile. This is what she had wanted for so long, but now she couldn't enjoy it because of how guilty she felt. She didn't know if she should tell him or pretend it had never happened. Maybe she should speak to Finn before deciding anything, but she couldn't have sex with him after what had just happened with Finn. She felt too guilty, it felt wrong.

"Hey I know you're not tired but I kinda am can we just go to sle..."

"...no no no no no, you wanted some more quality time and that's what you're gonna get. If not with sex we are going to stay up all night and talk, just like old times" he smiled from ear to ear making Bayley feel worse then she already did,

"We don't have to do that"

"But I want to, so what would you prefer, some sexy time or talk time?" he asked,

"Seth I need to talk to you"

"Oh no not again, I'm trying here babe"

"I know, and I love you for that"

"And I love you, sorry that I don't always show it but I promised I will and that's what I'm doing" he said as he connected his lips with hers,

She felt like it was wrong but she couldn't help but return the kiss, it started to get more passionate, feeling all too familiar with what just happened moments ago.

"Wait Seth I can't do this" she said pushing him off,

"Why what's wrong?" he asked concerned,

"Me and Finn kissed"

His face pulled back a bit and his eyes tightened in shock to what his girlfriend had just said. He was taken a back and with that no words escaped his mouth for a few seconds, but this felt like a lifetime to her.

"What?" he asked puzzled,

"I'm so sorry Seth, it didn't mean anything, it was a mistake"

"Did you sleep together?"

"What, no of course not"

"And if I hadn't have shown up?"

Bayley just stared at him before looking to the ground in shame, she didn't have to speak but he knew the answer. He shook his head and punched the wall making Bayley jump as he did so.

"I'm gonna kill him" he said as he stormed out the room"

"No Seth wait" she cried running after him.

Seth charged to the room and starting banging loudly on the door screaming for Finn to open up.

"Seth stop you're going to wake everyone up" she tried reasoning with him,

"Do you think I give a fuck? You just don't want people to know you're a cheating bitch" he yelled,

"Seth I know you're mad and I'm sorry, but if you think I'm opening the door when you're this angry just so you can try beat the shit out of me then your mistaken, I'm not that stupid. So please just get some sleep and talk about it in the morning once you've calmed down" Finn said through the door,

Seth knew there was no point causing a scene if he couldn't get his hands on Finn so he stormed back to the room, quickly followed by Bayley.

"Seth I'm really so sorry. Things with us have just been so bad, I felt lonely, I felt miserable, I didn't know what I was doing"

"So you cheated on me? How could you do that to me? After all these years we have been together, how could you hurt me like that? he shouted,

"I wasn't thinking straight. And how things had been, it felt like the love you had for me was gone, that you wouldn't even care, how can it hurt you when I was no longer in your heart?"

"Maybe our relationship was starting to crumble but you know I would always love you, no matter what. And after five years of being together you cheating on me is obviously going to hurt me, regardless of my feelings"

"I know but it was a mistake, we can get through this"

"I used to think that, that there's nothing we can't get through. Because even though yes we are starting to fade away from each other, you were still the only girl I wanted to ever be with, but after this. I could never trust you again nor could I forgive you. It's over"

Bayley just felt her heart break into a million pieces.

"Please don't do this" she sobbed falling to her knees in pain,

Seth had to look away, seeing Bayley cry was still the worst thing ever to him. He hated to see her upset even after what just happened, every time she cried it was as if someone was stabbing at his heart. He tried to hold back the tears himself but he couldn't stop a few from escaping. He never wanted this to happen, he really loved Bayley with everything he had. With everything he had forgotten how important she was to him, so maybe this was his karma. Bayley falling for another man, maybe he had led her right into his arms. He wished he was a better boyfriend, maybe if he was, this wouldn't have happened. But even though he had made some mistakes, he would never cheat on her, and to know she was able to do that to him is what hurt more than anything.

"I'm sorry Bayley but it's over" he said about to walk out,

"Where you going?"

"To get another room" he said turning back around to face her,

She looked down crying even more intensely, it hurt him too much to see her like this, even if she deserved it.

"Hey hey hey, please don't cry" he begged going towards her,

She laughed slightly remembering he had said that a month ago, which caused him to smile too.

"So this is it?" she asked,

"Yeah" he said slowly,

"I'm sorry Seth, I never meant to hurt you"

"I know, and I never meant to hurt you. I know I wasn't treating you how you deserved to be treated maybe I got what I deserved"

"You didn't deserve this" she reassured.

He looked up at her and into her brown eyes. He went up to her and grabbed her for one last kiss, connecting their lips one last time. They held each other's face for a minute resting on each other's foreheads. Finally he let go.

"I love you" she smiled,

He smiled back at her,

"I love you too, I always will"

"Good bye Seth"

"Bye Bayley" he said before finally exiting the room leaving her alone but this time she wasn't confused, she knew her and Seth were over. And with that, it meant her heart was completely destroyed.


	3. Fake love

"I can't believe she did that to you, if I see her I swear I'm gonna kill that stupid whore"

"She's..."

"...a bitch, you don't have to tell me trust me I know"

"Actually I wasn't going to tell you that I was going to say..."

"She's the worst human ever trust me I kn..."

"...If you would stop interrupting me, you would know what I'm trying to say"

"Sorry, finish please"

"I was going to say she's not a stupid whore"

"Are you kidding? After what she did to you don't defend her"

"I deserve it"

"You did nothing but treat her like a princess, you didn't deserve to be cheated on"

"I have cheated on every other girlfriend I have ever had, used many women for sex or one night stands and generally I am just a bit of a dick. I got a taste of my own medicine for once"

She took a soft breath, maybe he was right.

"I guess but still you didn't deserve to go through that"

"And neither did the women I did the same thing too, at least now I know how it feels to be hurt"

"Maybe it's for the best, and will make you a better man"

"I have definitely learnt my lesson, I can't hurt someone like that again"

"Well good I guess, at least Maryse did one good thing in her life, she changed Mr Randy Orton himself"

Randy smiled, never did he think a woman would be able to change him, especially a woman who played him like he had done to so many others. Randy cared for Maryse and was really starting to gain strong feelings for her, something he had never experienced before. Although he was starting to fall in love with her luckily for him he wasn't quite there, he was hurt but not heart broken. He knew he would get over it and would be fine, but it still changed the way he looked at things.

"Well how you enjoying the single life?" he asked his dark haired friend,

"It's the best, living life for myself and no one else and I love that"

"But?" he asked anticipating her next word,

"But, I don't want to be single forever. I want to settle down one day but I just can't see it happening"

"Why not you're a great girl, any man would be lucky to make you his wife"

"I know that, but it's hard to meet someone on the road and with our busy schedules. And I am done trying to make a relationship work in the WWE, they always end miserably"

"When you put it like that, I don't see it happening for me either. Especially as I have already hurt 90% of the women I know, and the other 10% I can almost guarantee want nothing to do with me being their husband"

"Randy I think we may be staying single forever" she sighed deeply,

"My parents will be thrilled" he said sarcastically,

"Ergh and we will have to deal with our stupid family and our stupid friends being all happy and loved up, while we stay miserable"

"Well how about we make a deal, if neither of us are in a serious relationship or married by 35 we marry each other" he suggested,

"What that's crazy" she laughed slightly,

"Think about it, it will get people off our backs constantly begging to set us up with someone. It will save us huge amounts of embarrassment. And we will provide each other company so we don't stay lonely forever"

She was silent for a moment.

"I'm in" she said as she extended her hand in agreement,

"See you in 10 years Bella" he said as he stood up to leave,

"You will see me tomorrow at Smackdown" she said rolling her eyes,

"Whatever" he laughed as he exited the room.

* * *

11 years later

"I can't believe you're married man" exclaimed Ric Flair,

"Me neither"

"And to a beautiful woman like that, how did you do it?" added his other Evolution brother Dave,

"Hey I am pretty beautiful myself I think it was to be expected" he defended.

"I just never thought Randy Orton would ever get married"

"And to Brie Bella? That was a shocker" Ric added,

"I know it's crazy, but we fell in love a couple of years ago and the rest is history"

"And this past year as a married woman, has been the best year of my life" Brie said as she joined Randy and his friends,

"Well we better go, thanks for having us around" the two men said before leaving.

"Well I better go to bed, goodnight Randy" she said,

"Goodnight Brie"

They both got ready for bed and entered their separate bedrooms. They both wished they had found someone to be sharing a bed with, but unfortunately they both assumed correctly, they hadn't managed to find love. No one knew that they were in a fake loveless marriage, not even Brie's twin sister Nikki, if she knew she would look down at Brie and she didn't want that. She was happy that her sister had managed to find love with a successful businessman and that her brother was also happily married, but she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous every time she went to visit them. It just reminded Brie of everything she didn't have. This is why she only really saw Nikki at work and the family when they would visit her and Randy, causing her close bond with her family to gradually weaken. Although she wasn't in a loving marriage, Brie was happy. She loved Randy and he loved her, just not in that way. They were close friends and loved spending time together, and they didn't get on each other's nerves, which made living together much more enjoyable. They weren't living the lives they wanted, they hadn't found love, they wouldn't have a proper family, but at least they were happy.

* * *

"Where are you going again?" she questioned forgetting what he had previously said,

"I am going to John's birthday party, are you sure you don't want to come"

"Nah I don't think it's a good idea given everything that happened with Nikki"

"Yeah it's probably for the best"

"Can you pick up your socks before you go? And put you beer can in the bin and take out the trash"

"You're so..."

"Annoying? I know I've been told many times but I think it's reasonable to want a tidy home" she let out crossing her arms sternly,

"Actually I was going to say bossy, you would know that if you didn't always interrupt me" he smiled jokingly,

"Both adjectives are just as bad, now go already before you're late"

"Alright I'll see you in the morning probably as I'll be back late"

"Alright bye" she said hugging him goodbye.

* * *

Randy made his way to the car, he put the present on the passenger's seat and finally took off. John's house was around an hour away so there was a relatively long drive ahead. After what felt like a century after Randy had finally arrived. John's house as expected was huge, which fit for many guests. Randy couldn't speak to everyone even if he wanted to due to the large volume of people there. He had stayed with the WWE lot for most of the night but did manage to mingle around here and there.

"So how are things with Brie?" asked Roman Reigns,

"Couldn't be better" he lied,

"You two seem so in love and happy" Paige exclaimed excitedly,

"We are" he lied again,

"You two are so cute, I need to get me some of that" John joked,

"Anyway how you enjoying the party?" Randy asked trying to change the subject,

* * *

After what felt like hours of answering questions about Brie he could finally leave and go home. Randy was happy and loved Brie but it wasn't in that way, their marriage was a fake. He didn't like having to live a lie but it was better than them both being alone. Having Brie there everyday really had been a joy for Randy, they could talk all night, they could joke around, they really were such amazing friends. It was dark as it was late at night but Randy could see clearly, he hadn't had a drop of alcohol. This meant that Randy could see everything perfectly. He could see the car in front of his start to spin widely out of control towards his own. He could see his life flash before his eyes in that very moment. The crash was crystal clear.

* * *

The next few hours however Randy could not see, he was blacked out, unconscious, unaware of what was gong on around him. Everything escalated so quickly, the doctors were rushing Randy into surgery in hopes that they could save his life, not sure if it would work.

"Where is he?" screamed Brie as she charged into the hospital,

"Where is Randy?"

"Miss calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, I need to see my husband now!" she screamed at the innocent receptionist,

"What is his full name?" she said staying calm understanding her concern,

"Randell Keith Orton"

"Come this way please" said a doctor who overheard,

Brie's eyes widened as tears started to form in her eyes when she saw Randy hooked up to numerous wires, an oxygen mask on his face and the dried blood all across his face. He looked so helpless, so weak, a sight she hadn't typically seen in the legend killer.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"The surgery went well and he is currently stable, I can't guarantee anything but hopefully he will be okay"

"Hopefully?"

"There's always risks and complications, we also don't know all the information we need yet, there could be internal issues"

"Like?"

"I don't know yet, let's just wait till we get more information"

"Well can I see him?"

"He isn't awake at the moment but you may go inside and visit"

"Thanks doctor" she whispered before entering the room alone with her husband.

She was silent, unable to let any words escape her mouth. She wasn't sure what to say, what to do. She held his hand as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Randy" she finally let out,

"I don't know if you can hear, I doubt you can. But please don't leave me. Please don't leave me alone" she cried as the tears came down more intensely,

"My life is now with you and I don't know how it works alone anymore. I need you. I love you. I love you so much Randy" she sobbed,

"I know we agreed to get married as friends, for it to be fake, but at some point along the line it stopped being fake for me. I think I love you, not just as a friend. I love how when you wake up earlier than me you make me breakfast in bed. I love how even though we aren't a real couple, you take me on a date at least once a week. I love how we stay up all night talking, gossiping and even bitching sometimes" she said letting out a small laugh,

"I love how protective you get over me when someone says something bad about me. I love how you are always honest with me even if it's not what I want to hear. I love how you can watch The Notebook with me all the time even though you hate it, just because you know it's my favourite movie. I love everything you do for me, even though I didn't even truly realise you were doing all those things until now. I don't know at what point things changed, and I'm sorry it took you being in a car crash for me to realise..." she sobbed intensely,

"...But I am in love with you Randy, so please please please don't leave me" she begged kissing his hands in her own.

She let out a deep breath, eventually she managed to wipe her tears and move herself away from the room. She didn't know if he would be okay, but she really hoped he would so that it wasn't too late to tell him how she truly felt.

* * *

A month had passed since the car crash and luckily for Brie, Randy was fine. He broke his arm and had some cuts and bruises, but thankfully there were no serious injuries. He was finally being discharged. Being a WWE superstar he got moved to a more specialised private facility, he had stayed in the hospital longer than a regular patient would, but it was so he was recovered well enough. Brie hadn't spoke about what she had said on the day of the crash, she didn't dare say it to him when he was awake. She couldn't bare the rejection. She couldn't bare him not feeling the same, she had decided that she would rather be with him not knowing whether he loved her, then having to separate with him knowing that he didn't. So she decided that what she said in the hospital would remain there, that her feelings would stay hidden, that she would remain happy _with_ him.

"I'm so glad that you're back home, I will no longer be lonely at night" Brie exclaimed,

"We sleep separately anyway"

"Yeah but still, knowing your presence is in the house is appreciated"

He smiled, he had missed being home too. His hospital conditions were fantastic, he had no complaints, but being at home was much better.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" she asked,

"No I'm fine, listen can we talk?"

"Of course" she said taking a seat on the couch next to him,

"Listen I didn't wanna say anything while I was in a hospital gown being prodded by doctors, but I heard"

"Heard what?"

"I heard what you said to me on the night of the crash"

Her face dropped slightly when she realised what he was talking about.

"And?" she asked wanting to know his reaction,

"Listen Brie we agreed for our marriage to just be a show and to be fake..."

"...Don't say anymore, you don't have to explain yourself I get it"

"Brie..." he pleaded,

"No, listen I was happy to be in our marriage when I loved you not knowing if you loved me back, but I can't be in a marriage loving you knowing that you don't. We agreed to have a fake marriage yeah you're right, but for me it's not fake anymore so I can't do this. This was a bad idea and we shouldn't have done it in the first place, but I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry" she said getting up to leave,

"You never let me finish do you?" he said laughing slightly to himself,

"If you let me finish I was going to say, we agreed to a fake marriage but we didn't agree that it had to stay that way forever. I love you too, and this time when I say that I mean it in the proper way. I am in love with you and have been for a while now, so please don't go" he said grabbing her hand,

Her eyes started to tear when she made eye contact with him,

"Are you being serious?"

"This is the most serious I have ever been. You are my wife and I love you more than anything, it's not fake for me either" Randy smiled,

Brie smiled widely back at him, she hadn't expecting him to feel the same.

"By the way, even though it's annoying as hell when you interrupt me all the time, it's one of the many things I love about you. I mean I don't have quite the list you had but it's one of them" he joked referencing her speech at the hospital,

Brie nudged him softly,

"Hey, I'm injured please don't hurt me" he said pretending to be hurt,

She rolled her eyes, "You're an idiot, but I am in love with you"

He smiled at her words. In the year they had been married he had waited every day till he could do this. He cupped her face with the one free hand he had that wasn't in a cast, and connected his lips with hers. It may have been a long wait, but it was worth it. It was a soft gentle kiss because of his current condition, yet some how it still managed to be the most electrifying and passionate kiss either had ever had, because this time it was with someone they were truly in love with. It may have taken longer than they had hoped for, may not have been in the most conventional way and may not have been with the person they pictured in their heads, but it was perfect.


	4. Devestation

Flashback- 5 years ago

"What does it say I can't look" she said pacing up and down nervously,

"Sasha you read it, I'm a germaphobe I can't touch it" the ginger-haired friend squealed,

"Becks she didn't pee on the whole thing" Sasha defended,

"I'll just do it!" Bayley offered picking up the pregnancy test,

"What does it say?"

"You're pregnant" she said shocked,

"What?" Charlotte's face dropped,

"OMG let me see" Sasha said grabbing the stick to see the two lines, "Congratulations" she exclaimed excitedly,

Becky, Bayley and Sasha all went to hug their friend with joy. They were all going to be aunties. Charlotte didn't want to be pregnant, she was in the prime of her career, but when she heard her friend say that she was, everything changed. Charlotte was overjoyed with happiness, tears started to form. She was in complete shock, she couldn't believe that she was going to have a baby, that they were going to have a baby.

"AJ is going to be thrilled" Becky cheered,

"One question, if they become a WWE superstar will they be a Flair or Styles?" Bayley asked,

"Better question, if it's a girl can you name her Sasha?"

"No no no no no no, I'm the bestie so she should be called Becky"

"Guys one step at a time please, it may not be accurate. We have to wait till the doctors" Charlotte explained,

"You took four and they all said you were pregnant, so I'm gonna take a wild chance and say you are" Becky teased,

"Whatever, anyway thank you girls for doing this with me, I love you"

"Of course we are besties after all, and future aunties" Sasha smiled,

"I'm gonna head back home, wish me luck telling him"

"Me and Becks are gonna head off too actually" Bayley said,

"Okay thanks for coming over girls, good luck Char make sure you let me know what he says" Sasha said hugging all her friends goodbye.

"See you guys on Monday" Bayley added,

"Wait will you be at Raw?" Sasha questioned,

"I don't know what I'm meant to do, I'll talk to my doctors and if I am actually pregnant then I'll let the WWE know"

"Alright, just stay safe. And good luck with AJ" Becky said before they all departed.

Charlotte finally arrived at the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of three years. She was so scared of what his reaction might be, if he would be pleased or not. She hoped he would be.

"Hey babe" she said as she entered,

"Hey beautiful, back so early?"

"Yeah, I just wanted some time with my man" she smiled hugging him,

"Awww well I am glad"

"Good, and there was something I needed to tell you anyway"

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, pausing to give her enough time to gather the words, she still couldn't believe it herself.

"I'm...I'm Pregnant" she whispered,

AJ's face dropped similarly to how Charlotte's had when she found out.

"Are you serious?" he said with a smile appearing on his face,

"Yes" she said with a wide smile also appearing on hers,

AJ immediately picked her up and swung her around, overwhelmed with joy. They were both so happy, both so in love, and now they were going to start a family together. Everything was falling into place, everything seemed so perfect. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Present day

Charlotte remembered that day so clearly, she would never forget it. It replayed in her head every single day for the past 5 years. That was a happy memory. But the memory of when it all went so wrong also couldn't escape her head. Giving birth to your child is meant to be the happiest day of your life, but when the child is ripped away from you, it easily becomes the worst. The world was cruel, the world was unfair. She would never understand why god had to take away her beautiful little girl, why she wasn't even allowed one precious moment with her daughter awake and alive, why she had to have a funeral for a little baby who never even lived to see the world. The world was cruel, and from then it only got worse. For the two years following the birth and death of their baby girl, her relationship crumbled. AJ was there for Charlotte as much as he could be, but he was hurting just as much as she was. And it became hard to love and care for someone who didn't want it. Charlotte pushed AJ away so much so that eventually it worked, eventually he couldn't take it anymore and left. Maybe it was her inability to find any happiness in the world, maybe it was her unbearable alcohol problem, maybe it was her constant verbal abuse she threw at him, maybe it was her lack of affection, maybe it was because she completely lost herself, maybe it was one of the many other reasons. Charlotte wasn't sure what exactly led to him to finally realise that she was broken, that she couldn't be fixed. She wasn't sure but she was glad, she didn't want to drag him down with her. Charlotte was eventually fired after never showing up to work after what had happened, luckily she was left the apartment and had acquired enough money to stay the rest of her life without working.

Now three years after her break up with the love her life, he was finally moving on. He had just gotten married, with the now love of his life, Wendy. He had moved on, but she was far from that. She loved AJ with everything she had, he was the only reason for her to breathe, for her to live, even if he is not hers. As time passed it did not get any easier for her, everyday for the past 5 years it actually got harder for Charlotte, so every day she drank more to deal with it. However over time she did manage to let people back into her life to pretend that she's okay, having her friends and family made her feel slightly less lonely, but only slightly because her baby daughter stole her heart, and without her, Charlotte could never feel complete.

Her friends and family tried to get help, she had been to rehab on multiple occasions, and each time as soon as she got out she had a drink. It eased the pain, she couldn't forget no matter how wasted she got, but it made it hurt less. Somedays she would have good days, where she could go out and try to enjoy herself, but this wasn't often.

But when she found out AJ got married, it only amplified her heart break. Her reason to live was slowly fading. Charlotte didn't want to die, she didn't want to devastate her loved ones like she had been, she knows more than anyone the pain of losing a daughter, so she couldn't do that to her parents. But everyday without her child, without AJ, it became more of a struggle.

* * *

Charlotte picked up the glass and took a huge gulp from her glass of whiskey.

"Don't you think you've had enough"

"We're at a bar Becks, we're meant to drink"

"Yeah but you've had enough" Sasha told her friend taking her glass away,

"I think we should get her home" Bayley said with a worried look on her face, widening her eyes in the direction of the door to her friends trying to show them what she was talking about,

Sasha and Becky both looked and understood the urgency to get their friend out without her knowing the reason why, but as drunk as Charlotte was, she was still smart. She slowly turned, trying not to fall over as she did so and saw what they were all trying to hide from her, rather who. There he was. She hadn't seen him since the day he left, the day he said he loved her but couldn't stand to see her destruct, the day he packed his things and left her forever.

AJ was with his good friends Chris Jerico and Kevin Owens, they were laughing as they entered the sports bar waiting to watch the big game. He glanced the room and was stunned when he locked eyes with her, he was frozen. He never thought he would see her again, or at least in this unexpected situation. It had been years since he left and the feelings hadn't gone. AJ was still in love with her, that would never change, he would always love her. Seeing her brought back a ton of memories, some good some bad. She was clearly drunk, still clearly broken, but she was still beautiful. It hurt him to see her like this, the most happy person he had once knew to be so miserable. She was always the life of the party, the joy that cheered everyone up, to see her so different broke his heart. They stood frozen, locked in eye contact for several moments. Once he realised, he tried to snap out of it with a soft smile.

"Hey guys I'll be back in a minute" he told his friends,

"We better leave you guys to it" Sasha informed leaving the two alone,

"Hey" he said softly,

"Hey" she managed to let out,

There was a silence, he didn't know what to say.

"Congratulations, about the wedding"

"Oh yeah thanks" he said softly,

"No problem"

"And you? Have you started dating again?" he questioned,

"Who would want to date a miserable, rude, selfish alcoholic? I mean you didn't, why would anyone else?"

He looked down slightly, hurt by her words.

"You're not..."

"...Save it, please. I know I'm a mess, I'm not fishing for a compliment or for you to tell me otherwise"

"You're hurting, everyone understands, especially me. I am still hurting too"

She laughed slightly, "You're hurting? Please, from where I'm standing you seem pretty fine to me, I mean do you even remember that our daughter is dead" she yelled,

"That's not fair" he defended,

"Life's not fair, trust me I know. Besides it's true isn't it? You have the perfect little life now, you'll have children of your own soon and will forget about our baby, just like most people already have"

He was silent, still looking down hurt by her words, but he quickly started to become more angry.

"Just because I chose not to let the worst thing that has ever happened in my life destroy me doesn't mean I don't care. Just because I deal with the pain rather than try drink it away doesn't mean it don't hurt. Just because I'm not taking it as badly as you don't mean it don't kill me just as much. But hating life, hating myself, it's not gonna change anything. I'm so sorry Char for what happened, and I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough to stand by you, I really am sorry for everything. But don't judge me for trying to move on with my life, because maybe if you had tried too, you would have someone to share the pain with you right now instead of the bottle".

Charlotte kept a stern face, she held back the tears that were trying to come down. She couldn't show him that she was weak, that he had an affect on her.

"Bye AJ" she said leaving to go outside and find her friends.

* * *

He was right, it wasn't fair what she said. Everyone has to move on at some point, that doesn't mean forget, it just means learning to deal with the heart ache and not letting it ruin your life. But it was too late, she couldn't move on. She had lost her job which was her first love, she truly loved wrestling, it was in her blood; she then lost her beautiful child, her entire world, the greatest love that she would ever have; and then she lost the love of her life. She had lost everything that was important to her. AJ was the only reason left for her to breathe, for her to live but he was gone from her life. As much as she didn't want to hurt her loved ones, devastate her friends and destroy her family. Charlotte lost the last shred of love she had, she had lost all the life in her, she lost any care she once had. She couldn't live like this. Charlotte picked up a container, and shoved every last pill she had in her mouth.

"At least I'll be with you my darling angel" she said smiling, for the first time in almost 5 years.

* * *

Hey hope you guys enjoyed, but please let me know what you think as this is definitely the most dark thing I have wrote and I am not sure if it was any good. It was sad and hopefully emotional, but even as a sad one shot i don't think I am very good at these. I can only empathise but I don't have any personal experience with anything like this, so I am sorry if it is insensitive or just not like a proper representation or anything like that, and please let me know as I'll stick to more teenage drama if it's just poorly done. I tried with this because I want every one shot to be different, some happy, some sad, some neutral, so this is just one of the more extreme sad ones. But anyway let me know, hope you enjoyed, and will carry on reading the next one xxxx


	5. Marry me

This chapter is a song fic (my first and only one so sorry if it's crap or I didn't do properly) but the song it uses is 'Marry me' by Thomas Rhett so listen to the song, maybe before or while reading this chapter so you get the meaning behind the song and relate to it more. This one shot has elements that isn't part of the song, to make it clear I will put the song lyrics in italics (except the flashback which isn't part of the song). Anyway hope you enjoy this one shot and hope you carry on reading to enjoy the rest too. Please review and enjoy xxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE characters or have any ownership to any elements of the song which I will be using.

* * *

He picked up the card and looked at it with his empty eyes, a sharp pain shot through his chest as he read it. He knew that one day this would happen, that eventually this day would come. But the knowledge did not help to lessen the heartache. He didn't know what to do. He looked at the two boxes unsure which he should tick. On one hand accepting would mean that he would have to experience the hardest day of his life, but he knew declining would mean that he would upset her, and that was something he promised to never do again. So with that, Roman ticked the left box, thereby graciously accepting the invite to the wedding.

"When did things go so wrong?" he asked himself while taking a large sip of whiskey.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey baby" Roman said as he entered their bedroom,_

 _"You said you were hanging out with Seth and Dean for a couple of hours, what took you so long?" she said concerned,_

 _Roman said this to her at around 2 in the afternoon and it was now 2 o clock at night, so he wasn't surprised at her interrogation._

 _"Some of the other guys came by and we just lost track of time, sorry"_

 _"Did you not think you should call and let me know?"_

 _"I said I am sorry, so can you just drop it please" he demanded,_

 _She was slightly shocked at how harsh his reaction was but just rolled her eyes and shook it off. It was just typical behaviour from her boyfriend so she was used to it._

 _"Anyway I am going to shower quickly, if you fall asleep before I come back then, goodnight and I love you" he said kissing her forehead,_

 _BING_

 _BING_

 _She looked over and saw his phone lighting up with numerous messages. She knew she shouldn't. She knew it was wrong. She should just trust him and respect his privacy. But she couldn't help herself, so she picked up the phone to see who the messages were from. There was 15 messages from Eva Marie._

 _"Why is he messaging Eva?" she asked herself,_

 _She tried to unlock the phone, but the passcode had been changed. She thought it was weird that he changed his password, he knew hers and she knew his, well used to. She tried her thumb print and to her luck was successful, he must have forgotten it had been set up for her. She unlocked the phone and immediately went to their chat._

 _He entered the room with a towel around his waist, and a cheeky smile on his face when he saw his girlfriend was still awake._

 _"You said you love me"_

 _"What?" he asked confused,_

 _"You said you love me" she repeated,_

 _"And? I do"_

 _"If you love me, you wouldn't have done this"_

 _"Done what? Roman asked confused,_

 _"You wouldn't have been with Eva all day and cheated on me with her" she said coldly,_

 _Roman's face dropped._

 _She was silent, she didn't even look up at him. Her eyes stayed pierced at the phone as they started to tear up. But then finally she looked up at him with clear devestation in her eyes._

 _"How can you love me if you can hurt me so easily?" she cried,_

 _"Baby I am so sorry, it didn't mean anything. I was stupid and an idiot and I promise it will never happen again"_

 _"YOU SAID THAT THE LAST TIME WITH THE LAST WHORE" she screamed getting closer to his face,_

 _"I am sorry, I just can't control myself, I don't know what's wrong with me"_

 _"Well neither do I" she said softly,_

 _"I promise it won't ever happen again, I promise I'll never hurt you again" he said trying to get closer to her,_

 _"It's too late, you already have. And I refuse to do this to myself again. We are over" she said getting out of the bed to walk out,_

 _"Please wait, I love you Sasha" he said with tears welling in his eyes,_

 _She turned back and smiled slightly._

 _"And I love you, but I can't keep having my heartbroken like this, I know my self worth and I deserve better than you. I love you and always will, and even after all you've done to me some how I still care so much about you that I don't even hate you. I hope that we can find a way to be in each other's lives one day, maybe as the friends we used to be. But as far as we go in terms of a relationship, I am sorry Roman but we are through" she said before leaving the apartment they shared for the last time._

* * *

Roman remembered that day as if it were yesterday, the last day Sasha was in the apartment he was currently in, the apartment they used to share. But it was 5 years ago and the time had come for her to finally move on. He knew he had to go for Sasha, after everything she still cared for him and would be hurt if after it all he didn't come for her special day. But it didn't mean it would be easy.

Roman grabbed his coat and car keys, and drove to the first place he thought of.

* * *

"Hey man what's up?" he asked,

 _"She wants to get married"_ Roman said bluntly,

His friend sighed softly and gestured for Roman to enter the house. He poured two glasses of whiskey,

"I know, I got the invite." Dean said sympathetically,

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"It's a whole year away though, do you think they have sorted everything out yet?" Dean asked,

 _"Yeah, she's got it all planned out, I can see it all right now. I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back. I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees that she wanna get married but she don't wanna marry me"_

"Man it's gotta be hard, you two have been friends since you were like 10 right?"

 _"Yeah, I remember the night when I almost kissed her"_ he laughed to himself,

 _"Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever and I always wondered if she felt the same way"_ he said smiling,

 _"Now I got the invite, I know that it's too late"_ he said sadly taking a long pause,

" _And I know her daddy's been dreading this day. Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away"_ Roman said taking another strong shot of whiskey.

* * *

The day of the wedding

"Dude chill out, people are looking at us funny" Dean told Roman who was pacing about,

 _"Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now"_ he said panicking,

"You could try to find her, get it off of your chest now" Dean suggested,

 _"But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now."_

 _"I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back. Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask. I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees. Yeah, she wanna get married. Yeah, she gonna get married. But she ain't gonna marry me"_ Roman said repeating his words from a year ago with tears falling from his eyes.

Dean looked at his friend emphatically and grabbed him in a large embrace.

"Come on let's sit" Dean said,

'Woah' Roman thought as he saw Sasha walk down the aisle.

Sasha was smiling from ear to ear as she walked with her father in a beautiful long white gown. Her future husband was in awe of her as was Roman. She looked just as beautiful as he remembered. She glanced across the room and when she made eye contact with Roman, her smile grew more. He came.

After vows and the typical wedding talk it was now officially time for them to say I do.

"Do you Sarath Ton (Mikaze), take Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado (Sasha Banks) to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" he said confidently smiling,

When the same was asked of Sasha she stood still for a moment. She couldn't help but think of Roman, there was a long time where she thought it would be him she was marrying. A part of her was sad and wished it was him, because no matter how hard she tried she would always love him. And she wasn't sure if the love she had for Roman could be the same with her husband. She started to cry with tears of sadness at the thought but then was able to smile.

"I do" she said smiling widely,

Roman couldn't help but feel disappointed, he would be lying if he said a part of him didn't wish that she had ran away with him. But the other part was happy, simply because the person he loved was happy, even if it wasn't with him. As much as Roman loved her, he always managed to find a way to hurt her and although he had no intention of doing it again, he couldn't be certain, but he trusted Mike. He knew that Mike could never hurt her like he had previously done and because he knew that, he was able to find the strength to let her go.

' _Yeah, she is finally married. But she didn't marry me' he thought to himself._

Sasha kissed her husband passionately. She was actually glad that the love she had with Roman wouldn't be replicated because that shows it was a unique and special love. One that is in movies, tv shows or that you read about in books. But it was instead real life, and in real life those intense love stories that you read about don't always work out. But that doesn't mean there is no other way to achieve your happily ever after because not having that same love she had with Roman also meant that she wouldn't be constantly hurt and betrayed. She could trust Mike, she could be goofy with him, she didn't have to pretend to be something she wasn't, she could be vulnerable, yet she felt confident and safe, she felt happy and knew he would always treat her like a princess, she felt like she could not only be herself but that she could be her best self. She knew that she loved her husband with all her heart, even though a part of it will always belong to Roman, she knew her self worth and Sasha Banks deserves more than a guy who would ever even look at another girl. She is a boss after all.


	6. Hidden romances

He picked her up with ease and threw her onto the bed, taking her there and then. As always it was amazing, it was sexy and intense. They both felt like they were on cloud nine, completely satisfied with what just happened. Sometimes he wondered how she could handle him, the size of him. He was so huge and she was so petite, but not only could she handle him she craved him.

"Amazing as always" she said licking her lips and picking up her clothes that were on the floor,

"They don't call me the monster among men for nothing" he winked at the small blonde,

She laughed and rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny that the name was fitting. Braun was a monster, but she loved it.

"So do you wanna go grab some dinner?" he asked,

"No I am full from the desserts" she said now winking at him, "besides people might see"

"So what if they do" he asked,

"Braun, you know we can't have people know"

"Why is that exactly?"

"Because people will tell us their opinions, they'll get involved in our business, they'll ruin the perfect thing we have here"

"Perfect? We have never even gone on a date"

"We have just at home, where we can do what we really want to do" she said seductively kissing his neck,

"I want to take you to a movie, meet your parents, tell the guys at work how I am the luckiest man alive. I wanna show you off"

"I'm not a trophy" she said annoyed,

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it"

"I just like things the way they are"

"A secret? Do you even like me or is it all just sexual to you?"

"Of course I like you, I just want to keep things between us"

"Why? You didn't keep your ex's a secret"

"And look how that turned out"

"It's been almost 6 months since the mixed match challenge, we have been seeing each other since then and we still aren't a proper couple"

"I just want to take things slow"

"Or are you too embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"Braun you know that's..."

"...Save it" he interrupted,

"We both know that's why. You're the sexy, beautiful goddess and I am the ugly monster. You don't want to be seen with someone like me"

"That's not true" she lied,

"You know I may play a destructive monster on tv but I'm a person with feelings in real life, but you? Alexa you may play a self obsessed bitch on tv, but I'm not so sure if you're any different in real life" he said leaving Alexa's apartment and her speechless.

* * *

The following week at the arena for Monday Night Raw was hard for Alexa. She hadn't spoke to Braun since he left her place the week before, well more that he hadn't spoken to her, she tried. She tried to put on her fake smile and act like everything was okay but it wasn't working.

"Are you okay?"

Alexa looked up, she smiled when she saw her good friend Nia.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks"

"I'm your best friend, you don't have to lie to me"

"I'm just a bit down, got into a fight with a friend, you don't know him"

"A friend?" she questioned raising her eyebrows slightly,

"What?" Alexa replied,

"Please, no friend can make you this upset, I know it's not just a friend it's more than that"

"No it's not"

"Alexa please, over these past few months I've never seen you so happy"

"It's true, you're the happiest I've ever seen you" Natalya joined as she took a seat with the two,

"We have all seen it, you're nicer, you have more fun, you laugh more, you're a happier version of yourself. We have all seen it, and we aren't stupid we know there's a guy" Nia added,

"If you knew that then why didn't you ask me, you normally would annoy me until I told you"

"Because you were so happy, I didn't want to make you tell us if you weren't ready, which clearly you weren't"

"Well you were happy, today you look like shit" Natalya said bluntly,

"See even Nattie could tell that something is wrong"

"Ergh, I fucked up"

"Fix it" Nattie demanded,

"I will, I'll talk to him later today"

"Good, now who is it?" Nia asked,

"I'll tell you once I speak to him" she smiled,

Nia and Nattie rolled their eyes in unison and then laughed at their friend, at least they got a smile from her.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Sasha, hey Bayley" Nia said welcoming the girls,

"Have you guys heard what's going on?" Bayley asked,

"What do you mean?" Nattie responded confused,

"Braun was advertised in the main event and he quit, they're having a nightmare trying to sort that out"

"What he quit, why, when?" Alexa shouted,

"I think he's leaving to go Impact wrestling, and he literally just came in now to quit" Sasha informed,

"Omg I have to go" Alexa said running out of the building,

"Why does she care so much?" Sasha asked confused,

"I think she's having a bad day" Nia said also confused.

"Anyway..." Nattie said trying to change the subject,

* * *

Alexa just missed him, he had got in the car and left by the time she got outside. She didn't think, she didn't care that she had a match tonight she just got in her car and followed him. Luckily, they were in his home town so she knew where he was going, he was going to his house rather than a random hotel. She pulled up at his house and was relieved when she saw his car, he was there. She rushed to the door and repeatedly rang the doorbell until he decided to let her in.

"What do you want Alexa?"

"Why did you quit? You love wrestling"

"I still will wrestle"

"You love the WWE" she said more clearly,

"Yeah but I can't do it anymore, I can't be the ugly troll that you are ashamed of, I can't stand being there with you not in my arms"

"You're not and I'm not ashamed"

"Please don't lie to me, I get it Alexa. A guy like me could never get a girl like you"

"That's not true"

"I'm okay with that, but I can't be around you anymore. I can't do it"

"Do you hate me that much that you would quit your job?" she cried,

"No I love you too much that I quit" he yelled,

"You what?"

"I love you Lexi, you're the most amazing woman I have ever met. And I may not be the most handsome or smartest guy, but I am happy with who I am. I am proud of who I am. So if you can't appreciate me that's fine, but I won't let you make me feel like I am not worthy of your time"

Alexa was frozen slightly, her tears were the only movement she had. He had never said that he loved her before, and in that moment she realised she loved him too, and that scared her more than anything.

"You're right, I was embarrassed. I was a bitch, I was awful" she cried,

" The only person who isn't worthy is me, you deserve so much better than me because you are truly the most sweet, kind, funny and just amazing person I know. And if you can forgive me, I will try to prove my worth to you everyday, because I love you too. And if you can forgive me I want nothing more than to be your girlfriend, if you still want it that is" she said sincerely, smiling softly.

"So you want everyone to know that we are together, you aren't gonna be too embarrassed to go on dates or kiss me in public?"

"I want nothing more than to be with you, and I want everyone in the world to know that you're mine and only mine" she cried slightly but more happily this time,

"Please Braun just..." Alexa started,

But she was interrupted when he grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. They both smiled as they were kissing.

"I love you Bliss"

"I love you Strowman"

"Now why don't we go take this upstairs" he winked,

"That sounds amazing but I ran out and missed my match, and you quit on the night of Raw when you were in the main event. We gotta go and kiss some ass to make sure we haven't lost our jobs for good" she said pulling his arm out of the house,

"Can't we do that next week?" he protested,

"Come on, the sooner we sort it out the sooner we can come home" she said kissing his neck,

Braun picked Alexa up and ran to his car, he threw her in the passenger seat and drove to the arena as quick as he could. They weren't sure if they were going to get to keep their jobs, but at least if not, they had each other. And Alexa finally realised, that's what matters most.

* * *

Thanks to everyone had has read this one shot series, let me know what you guys think and if you would like more one shots, or if any peaked an interest and would like to see more of that particular couple. Please let me know what you guys thought, and hope you enjoyed xxx


End file.
